interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Loose
English Etymology 1 lauss Pronunciation * , , *: *: Verb # To let loose, to free from restraints. # To unfasten, to loosen. # To make less tight, to loosen. # Of a grip or hold, to let go. # to shoot (an arrow) Synonyms * free, release * loosen, unbind, undo, unfasten, untie * loosen, relax, slacken * let go, release * fire, shoot Antonyms * : bind, constrain * : bind, fasten, tie * : tighten * : tighten * fast Translations * Finnish: * German: * Russian: освобождать/освободить (osvoboždát’/osvobodít’), отвязывать/отвязать (otvjázyvat’/otvjazát’) * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Romanian: * Finnish: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Finnish: päästää irti * German: * Icelandic: missa, sleppa, fyrirgjöra * Russian: * Spanish: Adjective # Not fixed in place tightly or firmly #: This wheelbarrow has a '''loose' wheel'' # Not held or packaged together #: You can buy apples in a pack, but they are cheaper '''loose' # Not bound or tethered or leashed #: ''The dog is '''loose' again'' # Not fitting closely #: I wear '''loose' clothes when it is hot'' # Not compact #: It is difficult walking on '''loose' gravel'' # relaxed #: She danced with a '''loose' flowing movement'' # indiscreet #: ''Loose talk costs lives'' # promiscuous #: She is a '''loose' woman'' Synonyms * * separate, unpackaged * free, untethered * baggy * * loose-limbed, relaxed * indiscreet * polygamous, promiscuous, slutty, tarty, whorish Antonyms * * packaged * bound, leashed, tethered, tied, tied up * close-fitting, snug, tight * compact, firm * tense, tensed * discreet * faithful, monogamous Derived terms * break loose * cast loose * cut loose * hang loose * let loose * loosen * loose coupling * on the loose * stay loose * turn loose Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: 鬆弛的, 松弛的 (sōngchí de) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: ゆるんだ (yurunda) * Korean: 헐거운 (heolgeoun) * Kurdish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Finnish: irtonainen, irto- * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Finnish: * Kurdish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: * Finnish: , * Kurdish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: * Finnish: irtonainen, irto- * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: * Finnish: , , * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Finnish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Finnish: , * Kurdish: * Portuguese: * : 鬆弛的, 松弛的 (sōngchí de) * : los * : lâche * : lose * : sciolto * : ゆるんだ (yurunda) * : 헐거운 (heolgeoun) * : suelto * : lös Interjection # begin shooting; release your arrows Antonyms * fast Translations Anagrams * * oleos Etymology 2 Verb # #: I'm going to '''loose' this game.'' Derived terms * looser ar:loose et:loose fa:loose fr:loose ko:loose io:loose it:loose kn:loose sw:loose ku:loose hu:loose ml:loose nl:loose pt:loose ru:loose simple:loose fi:loose sv:loose ta:loose te:loose th:loose tr:loose vi:loose zh:loose